My Green Monkeys: A ChiChi and Vegeta romance
by Chibi-Hannah-Chan
Summary: Vegeta acting like a wuss, green monkey's with antennae's, ChiChi's fetish for men in rubber and Betsy... the cow.


Makipie, my best friend and in some ways muse will soon be leaving me so in a sentimental or if you like soppy beyond belief farewell I have written a fic completely based from her ideas as it was she who started my love for fanfiction.

And for that I thank her (you may not but I do)

A/N: This fic is not made for anyone but Makipie so please don't say it's 'weird' or 'stupid' because this is all dedicated to her.

4 Makipie

On the grounds of Capsule Corp gardens at the time that families across West city were sitting down to tea, the meal not the drink, Vegeta was finishing off his interpretive dance he was performing for his wife and perfected every move of the complex display of agility.  
"I love you!" The Saiyan royal announced at the climax of the spectacle. He completed the dance with a skillful and graceful pirouette right in front of the blue haired woman at such a speed you'd think he'd drill straight through the Earth's crust. Bulma beheld the little 'boogie-on-down' the Prince had just given her. Soon after the show, using his freakish Super Sayian strength, Vegeta lifted up a cow that for some unknown reason was grazing on the Capsule estate and raised it above his head as high as his stunted arms would allow him and chucked it through the air, across the grass so it finally landed on straight ontop of Bulma, almost instantly crushing her under tones of cow fat.

So now Bulma was trapped under Betsy, that's right the cow had a name, with a face full of udder, in possibly the most uncomfortable position she could think of and her to add to her humility, her legs were sticking out from each side of the tail of the cow looking both odd and bloody hilarious at the same time. Vegeta strolled up casually to the pair of feet wiggling about, looking a bit conspicuous and crouched down beside them on bended knee.

"I'm going off to have an affair with Chi-Chi now,kaaay?" This being a rhetorical question, of course. A London taxi that had been booked hours in advance, pulled up beside the huge, lemon, dome building, that was good timing. Vegeta climbed into the passengers seat and explained to the driver where to take him, it drove off into the distance of a setting sun to Chi-Chi's secluded mountain home. And so the unfortunate Bulma stayed trapped under Betsy all day and all night till morning once again came to Japan, while Vegeta went off to have an affair with Chi-Chi. The London taxi came back and pulled up back beside Capsule Corp once more and Vegeta got out.

"Ok, I'm back from having an affair with Chi-Chi." Vegeta looked at Betsy's arse to see Bulma's feet no longer wiggling underneath. He quickly examined the area to see that instead his Aqua haired wife was standing rather to the side of Betsy next to a rattling box made of iron that shone brilliantly in the morning sunlight, plus it also had bars across the miniature windows it had showing that what ever was in that box, it was dangerous. Bulma's usually sweet features twisted into a fiendish grin when she saw her husband return.

"I'm very angry at you Vegeta, I'm going to teach you a lesson." She spoke in a horrid catcall. Bulma flipped the iron box open and without warning a bunch of Saiyan hating green monkeys with antennae's jumped out.

"What are those?" Vegeta asked hoping that was just left over whipped cream in the silk thong he had been wearing at Chi-Chi's he felt instead of what he thought it was.

"Their a bunch of Saiyan hating Monkey's with antennaes. NOW KILL MY SAYAIN HATING GREEN MONKEY'S WITH ANTENNAE'S, KILL!" The Sayain hating green monkey's with antennae's began foaming at their mouths like rabid dogs and charged at Vegeta just the same, who at that point gave a scream at such a pitch you'd think it could shatter glass then leapt back into the back of the London taxi which sped off back to Chi-Chi's house, leaving Bulma and her Monkey's behind, fuming and shaking their fists in the air furiously.

Once their, Vegeta paid the taxi driver 20 zenie. Yeah, I know, 20 zenie just from Bulma's to Chi-Chi's, scandaless. Any way, after he paid the driver, Zeshan, the London taxi had to get back to London before someone realized it wasn't in the right country anymore.

Vegeta rushed to the front door of the house of his beloved Chi-Chi without hesitation or worry about what a pounce he looked like and pounded his hard, muscly, meaty, Dragonball Z arms against the door. When Chi-Chi finally opened it, sending the wuss-er-Vegeta through 10 whole second of wretched anxiety, he flung his arms around her waist, sobbing like a baby into her apron.

"Bulma. Was. Mee-he-he-eeaaann!" He blubbered, using Chi-Chi's pinny like a tissue.

"Sh-sh-she m-m-made nasty g-gr-green m-m-monkeeeeeey's!" He managed to stutter out, the last part he bawled out loud in a style of a sniveling brat. Chi-Chi stroked his naturally spiky hair affectionately and shook her head while Vegeta continued his muddled weeping.

"Ok, ok." She spoke softly to calm him down then took hold of his sleeve and brought him inside.

"Now go upstairs and put your outfit on and I'll make us some tea." Whilst Vegeta climbed the steps to Chi-Chi's bedroom to change, Chi-Chi put the kettle on, poured a couple of cups of tea for her and her new sweetheart placed them on the coffee table and waited patiently in the living room.

"Okaaaay, I'm readyyyy!" He hoot from upstairs.Chi-Chi listened to the sound of a pair of heavy boots stomping down the steps.

"Well?" Chi-Chi glanced over the top of the sofa and cabinet behind it to see Vegeta standing in the landing, the mere sight of the Saiyan Prince made the center of her pupils set a light with lust.

Vegeta's outfit was a very unique one, if that was the right word for it. As it turns out Chi-Chi had a fetish for beefy men like Vegeta in rubber dresses. So earlier that month when they had first began to become lovers, she had been up till at least 4 am an entire week preparing the perfect dress for Vegeta's small but beefy figure. And now there he stood in the creation, a blush painted across his cheeks at it. The garment itself was a deep Cerise made from a flexible rubber material so now after having a bloody difficult time putting it on Vegeta's normally tanned skin was covered in scarlet red rubber burns. The skirt of the dress came around mid-way down his thighs, leaving his knobbly knees exposed to the world, also little yellow ducks made from felt sewn on round the rim making the dress positively adorable, and to complete the ensemble, an apron that tied around the waist.

Chi-Chi was glowing with lust by now at the cross-dressing Prince shuffling towards her, however the idea of jumping him then and there flew out of her head when an unexplainable swirling cloud of red smoke combined with speck of what looked like dust and glitter that rose from Vegeta's untouched cup of tea, circled around the living room for a few moments till the curls and spirals of smoke took form of a monitor, no computer surrounding it just a monitor floating in mid-air framed by the smoke and what appeared on that screen made even Vegeta's permanent scowl disappear and become a look of pure shock and surprise.

"Goku!" His widow squeaked out. Yes the Earth raised Saiyan had, with the help of King Kai, established a visual link between the land of the living to where Goku's soul now resided, Saiyan Heaven. Well if humans had one why couldn't Saiyans?

It had taken them many arduous months but Goku had been determined to see his wife and friend again if even for a little while.

"Hey guys, I'm up here in Saiyan Heaven with king kai." The brunette couple gawked, jaws hanging open at the vision of Goku looking practically angelic, in a white turtle neck and jeans with his classic Goku grin spread across his face and oddly other Saiyans floating across the screen with angel wings attached to their backs in the background. Silence was all that filled the room until Chi-Chi, with her inquisitive nature, noticed a small yellow jar with a white top and a blue label across it fisted in Goku's hand.

"What's that?" She questioned, earning a sheepish and slightly embarrassed look from Goku.

"Well..." He raised the jar to display the label 'Vaseline' over the front of it to his spouse and her fancy man.

"I've been in Saiyan Heaven making love to King Kai with this Vaseline!"

"Oh!" The couple trailed off in perfect harmony.

Fin

Please read and review even if it's to crtisize me 


End file.
